undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting/Quests/Packs
This page will explain most of the Cards, Shops and Quests menus shown on the "Main Menu" of Undercards. Cards Under this tab, you see Decks, Crafting and Hub. Here you can get ready to start playing by building your Decks, Crafting specific cards you want and selling those that you don't. You can also share your decks with others in the Hub if you want to. Decks Using your collection of Cards, you can build a deck made of 25 of them, consisting of Monsters and Spells of your current active Class. Aside from a full deck of 25 Cards, you also have to choose at least 1 Artifact to make the deck usable for Play (this can also be a Normal one, even if you're allowed 2). You can switch Class by choosing it from the drop-down menu on the right of the screen. (The default is Kindness and is followed by Determination and then the other Souls in the same order as they appear during Photoshop/Omega Flowey's fight in Undertale.) Below said menu are 4 buttons: Snapshot, Export, Import and Clear. * Snapshot instantly makes a complete image of your deck. You can then copy the URL link or the image itself, or save the image to your device and easily show it to others. * Export gives you a code of your deck. You can copy this code (easily done by clicking the button at the top) and save it on something like a Word-File. This effectively gives a backup of your deck in case you want to change it currently. Export also allows you to share your deck on the Hub (more on that below). * Import is self-explainatory. Here you can insert any deck code so you can restore the saved deck instantly. The game also lets you import a starter deck made of Basic cards if desired. * Clear will remove all cards currently in the deck. This is obviously useful for when you want to make a new one. Be warned that when clicked, the deck is empty right away without giving a warning. Artifacts won't be removed with this. (They are instead removed by clicking the X on the right of them.) Crafting (and Disenchanting) To access Crafting, select Cards in the top left of the screen then select Crafting from the drop-down menu. You can select cards to craft, instead of trying to get a certain card with packs (as they are random). You can craft and disenchant all cards except for non-shiny Basics and Generated Cards (cards like Gaster Blaster which are unable to be put in a deck before a game but can obtained during a single game). Non-DT cards require Dust to craft. In order to disenchant or craft a card click on the card you wish to perform the action for and select the appropriate option from the following popup message. Dust is earned via disenchanting cards. Disenchanting cards destroys them to get Dust. Disenchantment Dust earnings go as follows: * Common - 5 Dust (Shiny - 40 Dust)* * Rare - 20 Dust (Shiny - 100 Dust) * Epic - 100 Dust (Shiny - 400 Dust) * Legendary - 400 Dust (Shiny - 1600 Dust) Crafting cards cost as follows: * Common - 40 Dust (Shiny - 400 Dust)* * Rare - 100 Dust (Shiny - 800 Dust) * Epic - 400 Dust (Shiny - 1600 Dust) * Legendary - 1600 Dust (Shiny - 3200 dust) *The Craft/Disenchant prices and earnings for Shiny Basics are the same as for Shiny Commons. Non-shiny Basics are unable to be crafted nor disenchanted. The blue 'Disenchant Auto' in the top left of the screen automatically disenchants all extra non-DT cards. There is a limit to the amount of the same card that can be placed in the same deck, which is determined via its rarity. The limits are 3x Basic, 3x Commons, 3x Rares, 2x Epics, 1x Legendaries. You can also disenchant and craft shiny versions of cards; they both cost much more and give much more Dust. To see shiny versions of cards (including ones you may own) tick the rainbow colored "S" box. Determination Rarity cards can be crafted with DT Fragments instead of Dust. DT cards cost 4 DT Fragments to craft. However, you cannot choose which DT card to craft; you get a random one that you don't have already. Once you have every DT card, it starts giving you shiny variants in the same manner. 1 DT Fragment is awarded to RUBY+ players at the end of every season as a season reward (except LEGEND players, who get 2). Disenchanting a DT you already own gives you 2 DT Fragments. However, you can end up crafting the same one you just sold when crafting a new DT if it was your last one. Hub The Hub is a place where you can share your decks. They require a Name, Image, Archetype and Difficulty. For the Image, you can choose the image of any card, and this can also be a Skin of it if you own it. To upload a deck to the Hub, you have to be in the Decks menu with the finished deck you want to show and press the 2nd button under the drop-down menu, "Export", as mentioned before. From here, click on "Publish", insert the needed information and click on "Send". That is all you need to do. To view your own decks in the Hub, simply tick the box under "Show" when you are in it. Shops Packs Under Shops there is the Packs menu. You can use Gold and UCP to buy packs, and open packs you have bought or earned. A pack contains 4 cards. Currently there are 5 types of packs: *Normal Packs - These Packs contain 4 Undertale cards of any rarity. *Deltarune Packs - These Packs contain 4 Deltarune cards of any rarity. **Both are obtainable through purchase for 100 Gold or 10 UCP each. Multiple are also obtained by leveling up, Daily Rewards and completing Season Quests. **The remaining Packs (listed below) can contain both UT and DR cards, at random. *Shiny Packs - These Packs contain 4 cards of any Rarity, but the cards obtained are always Shiny. They can only be obtained by completing all 3 Season Start Quests (which gives you 3 of them) and during special events. *Super Packs - These packs always contain 1 card of each Rarity, except Determination (meaning it contains Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary). They are awarded by reaching LV 50, LV 100 and LV 150. One is also obtained as the 28th Daily Reward. *Final Packs - These Packs always contain 1 card of each Rarity, except Common (meaning it contains Rare, Epic, Legendary and Determination). These packs can be obtained during special events or reaching LV 200. Quests For more detailed information on Quests, go here. In the top of the screen next to Shops is Quests. There are three quests each day which require the player to do any of the following 2 main types: Win X times, which can also have certain requirements regarding Game Mode or Soul Type, and Sommon X specific monsters, which are counted in total, not in a single game. Quests give gold, giving more depending on how difficult they are. Finished quests are swapped out at 6:00am CET. You may manually swap out any unfinished quest if you have had it for 24 hours. Keep in mind that custom games do not count towards your quests.